Greenskins
}} (Location Name): Greenskins is a Minutemen radiant quest in Fallout 4. This quest can be started randomly when speaking to Preston Garvey or listening to Radio Freedom. If a settlement hasn't been unlocked yet, this quest may be started by speaking to a settler at that location and it will unlock the settlement. Failure to kill the targeted super mutant or to report your success in a timely manner will result in the failure of the quest. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Settlements asking for help Possible mutant-infested locations * Breakheart Banks * Coast Guard Pier * Fallon's department store * Faneuil Hall * Fraternal Post 115 * Gwinnett Brewery * Hub 360 * Medford Memorial Hospital * Scrap Palace * Shaw High School * Wilson Atomatoys factory }} Quest stages Bugs * Scrap Palace Greenskins may be bugged if done from Somerville Place. Quest created, but no arrow for direct travel and clearing the place may not trigger success. ** You may be able to skip this with the console command , which will mark the super mutants as killed and allow you to talk to the settlers at Somerville Place to complete the mission. * It will sometimes have the player character go to Faneuil Hall and even if you kill all the mutants there the quest will remain incomplete. * If the player character has previously visited Breakheart Banks, and killed the super mutants, the quest will not update past the "Kill the Super Mutants" entry. The quest marker will show and will update while killing the mutants, but the player character cannot turn the quest in. ** You may be able to fix this with the console command . * Roger Warwick will sometimes not trigger dialogue to clear out a random location, making the quest impossible to complete. ** To fix this, you can skip the dialogue by typing in the console . * Occasionally the quest will send the player character to kill Greenskins in Gwinnett Brewery, however there will be no quest pointer and there are no super mutants in the brewery itself, although there are some in the nearby Gwinnett Restaurant and in the surrounding streets. It appears as though one of these is the actual target of the quest, although if this is the case the situation would be unique. This issue has also been reported with Faneuil Hall. * Warwick Homestead: Greenskins (Minutemen random quest). Roger Warwick and other settlers are reported to have been spawning inside one of the water cisterns on the grounds. ** If this happens and Warwick Homestead is a settlement, you can get around it pretty easily by building wooden stairs going in and out of the cistern and a warning bell. Ring the bell, 'Wait' for an hour, then talk to the NPC in question. ** If you haven't unlocked this settlement yet you can use the console command ( for Roger Warwick) to teleport the NPC in question to your location. Category:Commonwealth Minutemen quests de:Grünhäute ru:Зеленокожие uk:Зеленошкірі zh:綠皮怪物